Kuki Gets Drunk and Passed Out
by sunrisebutterfly
Summary: When Kuki's father, Kani tells her that wine is very bad for her health, but she went out there and start drinking at the age of seventeen, but she did it anyway. He warns her not to do it because she did it anyway she comes home drunk and then the next morning she is still sleep and then she still got drunk as hell. But she'll listen for now on.


**Yeah and hi there, and I just wanted to make this story about when Kuki was drinking alcohol at the age of 17 but I did not know wondering she was doing it, she comes home drinking but in the next morning she got drunk and then she passed out after she went out. But damn! She should not be doing it! Her father should know. Find out what happens now.**

**Rated T for Teen by the way or rated M for Mature. I think rated T stories are great.**

**Me: Ask me some question if you like.**

**Leah: ~Country talk~So what if Kuki starts drink some wine what would happen?**

**Ariel: Her father would be worried about her. ~Starts sob a little~**

**Belinda: Seriously? Kuki is drinking some ******* WINE?!**

**Me: Yeah she is drinking some wine like strawberry wine or even alcoholic.**

**Stephanie: She would not be drinking alcohol or anything or doing any drugs.**

**Mina: Oh yeah that's right.**

**Me: I hope not, you'll find out and see what it is.**

**Thorn: Believe in me, what she do if she was not an alcoholic person. Would her mother slap that bitch hard for drinking and becoming like a drunk person?**

**Me: Believe in me, Kayla I hope Kuki is not going to do it but she will be doing it.**

**Ariel: ~Squeal~ Ooh ooh! Can I drink some wine? Please?**

**Me: No Ariel, you cannot drink wine because it's bad for your health besides you don't need to drink it at all.**

**Ariel: Why not?**

**Thorn: You heard what she just told you, you cannot have wine.**

**Stephanie: What about us?**

**Mimi: No none of us cannot drink wine none of us. At all. Period.**

**Me: Okay, Mimi I think we should get to the part of this story in case when you're reading it, let me know.**

**Stephanie: Alright. Steph out.**

**Me: I'm writing it now.**

Kuki Sanban at the age of 17 she went out with some of her friends like to drink something but they are too young to drink alcoholic stuff like margarita, wine and tequila but if they start taking a drink or any like used overdose and even like too dangerous to do it. Kuki came home and suddenly she went to her dad and talk to him about drinking wine.

"Hi dad!" Kuki said

"Oh hey, Kuki." her father Kani said "How's school?"

"It's going great around here, I've been a very good girl."

"Sore wa subarashidesu!"

"Watashi wa warui on'nanoko ni naritakunai"

"Dad, what is exactly about when you are became drinking wine?" Kuki asked as her dad said

"Drinking wine is absolutely bad for your health, Kuki because you are too young to drink wine." Kani said

"Why can't I drink wine at seventeen?" she asked and her father said it like one time "It's just because I want to do it."

"Because you are not doing that at all!" he shout at her "Here's the one thing that I'm going to say to you one more time and that is IT!"

"Alright alright, God!" she said as she stands there "Watashi ga rikai shite."

"Good, do not be a bad girl because I better not catch you doing it!"

"I won't." as she walk upstairs and went into her room while she lay on her bed and then once twice seconds, she close her eyes gently while she is daydreaming about that she was having a vision that she and her friends were drinking wine but then suddenly, someone came in here and caught someone for doing drinking wine and stuff like always but she wakes up quickly and then she says that she's not gonna do it at all and she shock and sacred to herself.

"Okay! I'm not gonna do it at young age! I'm 17 and I will not be doing it!"

Kuki still lying on the bed thinking that she was going to lose her mind about if she starts drinking wine, when her father will be worried if she does it at the age of seventeen. But she gets it off her mind.

"What am I gonna do? Kuki will say to herself if she'll become a alcoholic "What am I gonna do if I become an alcoholic person? My mom and dad will kill me if I start drinking alcohol?!" As she ran into the bathroom and say to herself she was panicking

"No no no no no no no no no no no no!" she took a deep breath and start to panic instead of shaking and start to screech a little while she looks at her Rainbow Monkey and said that she was not going to take a drink of wine.

At a moment of silence, she was laying down on the bed while she is taking a nap but when she taking a nap because she wants to get wine off her mind and focus on her health so she won't be thinking about it while looking up at the ceiling but since she is thinking about Wally,

* * *

><p>At the Anzu's place this is when Kuki walk into Anzu but she asked what she was doing.<p>

"Hey Kuki." Anzu says as she was about to walk "What'cha doing out here?"

"Nothing just taking a walk. How about you?"

"Nothing just going to the store but..." Anzu stop Kuki from "Hey listen..."

"Huh?" Kuki asked "What do you wanna say?"

"I need for you to listen to me carefully."

"Yeah huh?"

"Look here, I know your parents say that you can't have wine and all because of my parents won't let me have wine, but they let me have it sometimes but not all the time."

"How often you start drinking wine?" Kuki asked "By letting your parents."

"I am often for here that I'm drinking wine so don't go say anything about to your parents or to anybody...whenever you're drinking wine while you're at my place or either at the club, so don't tell anybody, just tell me...okay. Not to your parents, not to my parents not even my friends, or your friends."

"Ok Anzu, I promise that I won't tell anybody about when I'm saying about drinking wine."

"Look here if you're gonna drink some wine, come to me, I'll buy you some wine..for real."

"Some wine?"

"Yep I'm 19 and I could figure it out that I have been there before just say you know that I wanted to configure and..."

"I can't have wine, alright I just can't."

"You cannot have wine? Is that so how can you say that you don't drink wine?" Anzu asked "I drink wine like one time in a row."

"You drink wine in one time in a row?"

"I drink wine whatever I want to my parents can't keep telling me what to do, I'm not a child."

"Still, you are too young to drink wine."

"I am not too young to drink wine Kuki, ok I'm 19 years old, and no they cannot treat me like a child."

"Anzu, I know they can't treat you like a child as far enough."

"How can you say that you can't have wine for sure? I drink wine of course, but plus you don't need to drink wine at age 17 you're right. Now go tell your parents that you can't have wine."

"I know my dad told me that already!"

"Good as far as I know he is but I'll bet you'll understand what he is saying." Anzu said as she get closer to her face while talking "But you know what sweetheart...someday you'll get to drink some wine when you're older."

* * *

><p><strong>At the store while Anzu and Kuki go grab themselves a wine but her parents told Kuki not to sneak out there to get wine but she did anyway<strong>

"Kuki it's me Anzu." Anzu said as she wants Anzu was Kuki's window knocking but as she open her window and tells her to go away.

"Go away Anzu!" Kuki said as she want her to go away.

"I'm not trying to get you out of here, I just want to talk."

"Anzu for the love of God! Can't you please please leave me alone?!"

"Kuki stop it, I just want to talk!"

"We don't need to talk, my parents want me to stay away from you!"

"Did you tell your parents that you can wine?!"

"I didn't say my parents told me that I can have wine, they don't want me to drink all of that wine!"

"Please listen to me!" she shouted "All I want you to do is go to the club with me and hang out."

Anzu laugh sneakily while she got some money to buy wine while she made Kuki do it but she said no.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming home drunk and the next morning...<strong>

The last night when she sneaking out for going to the club but her father

Genki was asking her that something's wrong with Kuki to see that she has fainted while her mom holding on to her.

"Kuki what's wrong?" Genki asked in Japanese accent. "Are you alright honey?"

"I'm fainted."

As Kuki opened her eyes while she is moaning her father is holding on to her and said.

"Are you okay do I need to take you to the-"

"No I am fine I just need to..." Kuki fainted as she passed out on the floor.

"Oh My God! Kuki!" Genki shouted in Japanese "What happen to you?!"

"Kuki my sister is she alright?" Mushi asked crying.

Kani screamed in Japanese and picked up and arm carry the fainted Kuki and carry in her room.

"Oh my goodness what happen to my Kuki?" Kani asked "What the hell happen to her?"

"Baby baby what happen to you? Genki gasped as she asked "Kuki dear what happen to you, I mean have you been drinking at night time?!"

Next morning when also but when her parents woke up, while Kuki is still drunk but when Kani step here to his daughter yelling and shouts angrily.

"Kuki...Kuki...Kuki Sanban! Wake the hell up!" Kani shouts at her while she wakes up from being drunk as hell.

Genki step here and slap the drunken Kuki hard in the face by screaming and cursing in Japanese.

"Anata wa meinu! Ittai nani ga anata to machigatte iru koto wa?" Genki shouted "Are you out of your mind?!"

Kuki can explain by her mother shouting.

"What happen to you!"

"How could you go out there sneaking and drinking behind my ******* back?!" Kani asked "Didn't we tell you not to go out there and drinking wine at the age of 17?"

"Wait I didn't mean to, some girl Anzu told me to do something that I don't want to do!"

"That girl Anzu? The drunken girl, who drinks wine?"

"Yeah oh my god I am, I am become a alcoholic!" Kuki hand on her hair freaking out about when she become a alcoholic. "Anzu is the girl who drinks wine but she actually told by her parents that she cannot have wine at her young age."

"An alcoholic?!" Genki slaps Kuki again in the face again in anger as she started screaming. "You were drinking alcohol?! You were drinking alcohol of wine?! How dare you!"

Kuki started gasp sobbing as her hand on her face as she falls on the floor.

Anzu storms inside the room but she came in here and told her.

Kuki slaps Anzu in the face hard and said.

"Bitch! I knew that you made me drink some wine!"

Anzu slaps Kuki back in the face hard.

"Bitch I'm the one who made you drink that fucking wine and stuff!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay girls that's it. It's finally done! Any questions that you wanna ask me?<strong>

**Belinda: How did it go?**

**Me: It is like horror bit of dramatic.**

**Stephanie: Did you see the slapping hard fight scene?**

**Me: Yeah I sure did saw it.**

**Thorn: Did she sneak out the house with her parents permission?**

**Me: Yeah she did but her parents say no for a reason. She didn't listen to her parents anyway.**

**Ariel: What kind of flavor wine did she drink?**

**Me: Strawberry wine.**

**Lindsay: Strawberry wine. I wonder if I can have some wine!**

**Sierra: Is wine good for health or even heart? I wish I could drink some wine!**

**Jason: Believe in me, it's not good for anybody's health.**

**Me: You're right Jason, wine is not good for anybody's health not even beer.**

**Katheryn: Not even beer not even all of that alcoholic stuff.**

* * *

><p><strong>When I am still working on it, you know it was always have the title to it, is when Kuki came home drunk last night but when she wakes up in the morning and still sleeping and drunk but her father warns her not to do it and her sister Mushi tells her the right thing but she didn't listen for once. That's kinda quite finished not if only take a long time to redo this. That's all I gotta say.<strong>


End file.
